Nikki and Victor: Happy and back
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor come back from Belguim, with their vows renewed and Victor fully recovered, everything seems to be right in the Newman family with Faith with Sharon and Nick and Nikki and Victor. But is it to good to be true?


This story is assuming everything would be perfect, Faith returned to Sharon, Sharon and Nick married and Nikki and Victor happy, with thier vows renewed.

Nikki and Victor kissed everyone goodbye, as Nikki led them all to the door Victor stood in the living room gazing at his beautiful wife as she smiled and hugged their family. "Well that was fun don't you think? It was nice to have a family dinner, of course I don't know why Ashley was here" Nikki smirked as she poored her husband a glass of water "Baby Ashley is Abby's mother" Victor implied "I know but she didn't need to show up here acting all high and mighty as usual, just leave us be for one night" he kissed her with all he had in him "Well thank you, what was that for?" she asked suprised "I love you" Victor said as he stroked her hair. She put her hand on his chest and smiled as she poured another glass of water for herself. He took a seat on the couch and looked at her, with her back to him as she stood there drinking. She came and sat herself on his lap with her legs on the couch, he put one hand on her upper leg and one on her knee as she lent against him with her hand on his strong arm. Sliding his hand from her leg to her shoulders he teased her and pushed down the strap of her dress and he lovingly kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and fell into his hold feeling weak to the passion her and her husband shared. She turned her head to his mouth and their lips met for a long hot kiss, his hands slid from her back to her legs and he picked her up with no effort and led her upstairs as she was lifted in his arms she kissed his neck and stroked his hair. When they got up to the bedroom he put her down and ran his hands down all of her back as he slid off her dress, her hands unbuttoned his shirt and un did his belt buckle as he kissed her neck and chest. They made their way to the bed as they laid down both together, his hands undid her bra strap and slid down to remove the rest of her clothes as she did the same for him, their clothes joined together in a heap on the floor. His hands ran by every inch of her as she teased him by lightly running down his back, he kissed from her lips to her toes and back up again. Kissing him was like anything she had ever experienced before, she had made love to victor countless times, thousands of times, but each time seemed like it was the first, like they were joined together for the first time, but also brought an enormous sense of familiarity. His big strong, hands went down to her chest as he ran them down to her stomach, soothing the arch she had in her back Nikki let it fall as he continued to kiss her all over. She bent her knee and slid her leg onto his as They made love like never before, and they both felt love through every minute.

He woke up with his beautiful wife next to him as he kissed her long arm, feeling a gaze on her Nikki woke up smiling "Good morning" she said with a yawn "morning" Victor replied as he passionately kissed her. "What time is it baby?" she asked "that doesn't matter" he said as he kissed her again "It doesnt? Well isn't this a magical night and morning!" she said laughing Victor laughed "Well we deserve a sleep in you tired me out last night you know" he teased "Same goes for you" she replied as she slid her body into his arms, molding to his.  
He stroked her arm and kissed her neck as he laid his head next to hers, closing his eyes and feeling peace with his wifes body close to his. They fell back to sleep for a few minutes as Nikki woke up to the sound of his breathing, like she had done so many times. She slowly creeped out of his arms and slid on the silk robe she had worn for him countless times as she quietly tip toed downstairs. A few minutes later Victor woke up in the same position but with a pillow to replace his wife, getting up and dressing he went downstairs to find her sitting on the couch cross legged with coffee in one hand and her favourite book in the other, he stared at her and smiled just standing there. Not realizing he had been there she stood up to refill her coffee and glanced the other way where he was, "oh my god, don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed with her hand on her chest. He laughed and walked towards her, put his hands on her arms "I'm sorry sweetheart" he said following a good morning kiss, with her coffee refilled she took a sip and handed her cup to him as he took one also and put it on the table while she poored him one, he sat on the chair taking the cup from his wife who sat on the couch and smiled at him. "you still tired?" he asked "it's going to take me a while to recover from that, well worth the wait though" she teased as she got up and kissed him on her way upstairs to get dressed. He laughed as she handed him the paper and kissed him one more time.

She came downstairs to find him deep into his paper in the same position she had left him. She was wearing a black low scoop neck top and white jeans with the shoes Victor had given her years ago. Looking up at his beautiful wife he said "Why hello"  
"Hi again" she said smiling "I like that shirt" he teased her with a smirk and looked back down at his paper "do you?" she teased back to him standing directly infront of him as close as she could get taking off his glasses, he tossed his paper on the couch and grabbed her legs laughing as she fell into his lap, kissing her she laid into him and he hugged her with his strong arms. With his hands on her hips she reached over his head and stroked his neck as he kissed hers. They heard an open of the door and Victoria and Nicholas came running in excited to see their parents. "Uh oh" Vikki said with the sight of her father kissing her mother Nikki and Victor both looked up embarassed and suprised to see their children there "Do you guys need a room?" Nick said with a laugh Nikki got up from Victor's lap, kissed her daughter and hit her son on the shoulder lovingly as she kissed him also. Victor got up also and shook hands with Nicholas, kissed Victoria and soon stepped back to stand where his wife was as he slid his arm around her lower back Pulling her in closer to him she stood infront of Victor, sort of leaning up against him with both his hands on her stomach. "Coffee?" Nikki asked "sure" Vikki and Nick both replied in unisin. Nikki turned to Victor still remaining close, with his hands now on her back she asked "do you want some?" quietly as if they were having their own conversation, he nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek as she took a few steps to get the coffee. "I'm suprised you didn't go in to the office today dad" Victoria said as she took a sip of the coffee her mother handed her. "To tired" Victor said looking at Nikki smiling subtly. "Since when are YOU to tired to go into the office dad?" Nicholas said. Nikki returned to her husbands arms and answered both her children by saying "We had a long night" she said smiling as Victor wrapped his arms around her. "Why?" Victoria asked naively "Vic I don't think we want to know" Nicholas replied to his sister laughing. Victor shook his head silently as he kissed his wife. "OH god EW!" Victoria clued in. Nikki laughed and kissed Victor taking his coffee cup realizing she didn't put any milk in it. "On that note, what brings you to by?" she asked. "What we're not aloud to come see our parents?" Nicholas teased Victor laughed and said "Well considering how you found your mother and I this morning you never do so what is it you want?" Victor asked. They all laughed and took a seat on the couch with Victor on the chair. "Alright fine you caught us, We were wondering if you guys would take all the kids tonight because me, JT, Nick and Sharon were going to all go out" Victoria asked "hm" Nikki said turning to Victor silently asking him. "Think we can take a break tonight baby?" Victor asked laughing. Nikki with a laugh said "I think we'll manage" Victoria and Nicholas both looked at eachother with discusted looks on their faces "God guys can't you just say yes without putting these mental images in our heads? please?" Nicholas teased. Nikki and Victor both laughed and said "of course we'll take them". "Thanks, alright well we'll leave you to your um...buisness" Vikki said, Nikki smiled and kissed them both goodbye "Bye Dad" they both said as Victor waved. At the door Victoria told her mother they'd be by around 5, she nodded and sent them on their way. Nikki came back into the living room. "Lunch?" she asked Victor nodded as he put her coat on for her, followed by his, picked up her purse and walked out to the car going to the club.

"That was good" Nikki said smiling "Mhm" Victor replied. "You feeling alright darling?" Nikki asked with a worried look on her face "Sweetheart you know I don't like people fussing over me, I'm fine" he replied. "I know I just want to make sure you're alright, I know that rehab centre helped alot but I mean you still just got a heart transplant and you weren't exactly taking it easy last night" she said teasing him "Baby, I have to go to the office for a while, do you want to come?" he asked "No, I'm going to go see Katherine I think but call me if you need me ok?" she replied "Ya, I will" he got up, helped her with her coat and walked her to the door. He then kissed her passionately and hugged her with all he had, "I love you baby" he said with tears in his eyes "I love you to, are you ok?" Nikki asked worried "Ya, fine, I just love you" Victor replied reassuring his wife. Nikki smiled and stroked his cheek "I love you darling, call me later, I'm making dinner tonight, what do you want?" she asked "you" Victor teased "Alright well you have that, how about a side of chicken?" she said laughing "sounds perfect" he replied kissing her again. She walked away and smiled at him on her way out as he watched every step she took. Victor then went back to their table and paid the bill just as Ashley walked in. "Hi Victor!" Ashley said with excitement "Hi" he replied, she kissed him on the cheek as he stood there uninterested in what his former wife had to say. "Do you want to get a coffee for a minute, we should talk I haven't seen you really since you've been back, besides at the party last night" Ashley said with a fake smile. "Uh, I should go soon by for a minute sure" Victor replied. Victor took a seat in the chair his wife had just sat in and Ashley sat in his as he ordered a water and she a coffee. "So how have you been?" Ashley said as she took a sip of the hot drink. "Great, happy, you? Hows Abby?" Victor replied pretending to have any interest since he had just spoken to his daughter. "I'm glad, shes good, school is busy but shes doing well" "I'm sorry Ashley but I have to get going, take care" Victor said rushing out, before she could say goodbye he had put his coat on and left. Ashley sat there puzzled but at the same time she knew exactly what was going on.

Esther answered the door as Nikki walked into Katherine's house expecting to find her in the living room. The sound of Nikki's heels on the hardwood floors, sent Katherine in the room with open arms "How are you darling?!" she said hugging her best friend "I'm great" Nikki said smiling. "Well I can see that by the rock on your finger" she said taking her hand and putting her glasses on examining Nikki's diamond ring. Nikki faced her hand towards "ya well theres Mr. Newman for you" she said smiling "and what about the former Mrs Newman? Has she been giving you trouble?" Katherine asked intrigued "Oh Ashley? Of course! Click clacking her damn heels around us like we're doing something wrong I mean it's absoloutely discusting" Nikki exclaimed "Well don't hold back now dear" Katherine said laughing. "I can go toe to toe with Victor Newman but she still makes me furious" she replied "You know, I think Ashley is jealous of you" Katherine said with a smirk "Jealous of me? Why because I got the ring this time?" Nikki said holding up her left hand. "No because you always get the ring, Victor has always loved you more than Ashley, he has always loved you more than anyone. You know, Mrs Abbott may be annoying to you, but you know shes no stupid woman, she sees the way his eyes light up when you walk into a room, or when you smile, she always has" Katherine said trying to reassure her friend. "Well why on earth would she have married him when I asked her to bring him back from Paris?" Nikki replied "Well my darling, because it was easy. She has done everything to try and undermine you, she seduced Victor when she knew he was deeply in love with you the first time and the second he fell right into her lap" Katherine said. Nikki hugged her and said "you always make me feel better, now only if I had an excuse to slap her that would feel good" Katherine laughed. "Alright well I have to go make dinner for MY husband, what about you how is Murphy?" Nikki asked "Oh murphy hes fine, go have some fun" Katherine said "I can't actually, my grandkids are coming over, the kids wanted to go out so we're watching them tonight" Nikki replied looking at her watch. "To bad, well have a good night darling call me tomorrow we'll go for coffee" Katherine said "Ya, talk to you later" They hugged and Nikki saw herself out.

In the car on the way home Nikki heard her cell phone ring, she rummaged through her purse and picked it up. "Hello Mrs Newman"  
"Guess who?" victor said "Hi baby"  
"Hi, Victoria just called me and asked if we would make dinner for the kids"  
"Oh well I only bought enough for two and the fridge is empty"  
"Well do you want me to stop at the store on the way home?"  
"No, I want you home so I can have you to myself for a while! Why don't you order some takeout from the club, Noah and Reid like burgers and Faith I have her stuff here, then Summer will eat whatever"  
"Ok what do you want?"  
"Something light I'm still full from lunch"  
"Ya ok, do you need anything else?"  
"Well I'll stop now and get some pop for the kids but no I'm alright"  
"Ok I'll see you when I get home"  
"How long? It's 3 already"  
"Be home in 10"  
"Alright see you then"  
"Love you"  
"Love you too"  
She hung up the phone with a smile and pulled into the gas station to get drinks for her grandkids. Nikki walked in the house with 1 hand carrying 2 bags full of pop and chips and the other on the phone and carrying her purse. Victor heard his wife on the phone and came to help her with the bags. He took all that she was carrying and took of her coat as kissed her hello and she continued talking. "Oh my it's cold out there" Nikki said as she kissed her husband again "Yes I know, do you want some tea?" Victor said as he hugged her to warm her up "No thanks. How was your day?" Nikki asked pouring a glass of water "productive, I ran into Ashley" Victor said wondering what his wife would say "How was that?" Nikki asked calmly Victor with a suprised by his wifes calm reaction kissed her and said "miserable"  
Nikki smiled and took off her scarf as she unloaded the groceries. "Did you get the takeout?"  
"ya it's in the fridge I'll heat it up after" he said helping her "So I got Noah and Reid's favourite and I wasn't sure what Summer would want so I got everything, and junk food" Nikki said, Victor laughed and stroked her arm. "I'm just going to call Nicholas, can you put these in the fridge?" Nikki asked "ya sure" Victor said kissing his wife. Nikki walked over to the phone and called her son.  
"Ya?" Nick answered "Hi honey it's me"  
"Hey Mom"  
"Are you guys on your way?"  
"Ya me and Sharon are just going to go pick up Summer at Phyliss' and then Noah is driving here"  
"I'm suprised Noah agreed to spend a whole night with his Grandparents!" "Come on Mom he loves spending time with you guys"  
"Alright, what about your sister?"  
"I don't know you'll have to call her, I can't get ahold of her or JT"  
"Alright baby I'll talk to you later"  
"K bye"  
Nikki hung up and dialed Victoria "Victoria Newman"  
"Hi baby"  
"Oh hey Mom"  
"You guys coming soon?"  
"Ya JT is just getting Reid's stuff together, are you sure this is ok I wouldn't want to take your time if you and Dad wanted privacy"  
"Honey we were kidding of course it's fine I love spending time with my Grandkids"  
"Ok if you're sure"  
"Of course go have fun, I'll expect you around 5 then. We got dinner and all that so don't worry"  
"Ok see you then, thanks again"  
"Bye sweetie"  
Nikki hung up the phone as Victor came behind her and kissed her neck. She turned around and kissed him as she got up and walked over to the couch. "Did you talk to the kids?" Victor asked sitting down "Ya Nicholas is going to pick up Summer, Faith is with them and then Noah is driving here. Victoria and JT should be up here with Reid soon" Nikki answered.  
"Ok well do you want me to go to the store and get some movies?" Victor asked Nikki got up from the couch and came to sit on Victors lap. "No I want you to kiss me"  
Victor laughed and kissed his wife as he ran his hands up and down her legs and back. Things got more heated as he started kissing her neck and chest, Nikki soon realized that the kids would be here any minute and they couldn't get started with this now. "The kids are going to be here soon, we shouldn't" Nikki said disapointed. Victor let out and frusterated groan and hunger for his wife, as he kissed her passionately one more time and ran his hands all over her. She then got up knowing he got what he needed to out of his system until they were alone. She poored the many bags of chips she bought in bowls and drinks in cups as she fluffed the pillows to have a movie night with her grandkids. Victor sitting in the chair looking at his beautiful wife with amazement of how lucky he was. "Are you checking me out?" Nikki asked with a laugh "Absoloutely" Victor replied getting up and aproaching her. She kissed him and ran her hands lower and lower on his back, as he did the same, she then turned away still close but facing her back towards him as she bent down to get a pillow on the ground teasing him. He let out another hungry groan and she turned back towards him, playfully tapped his face and said "It's just one night baby, enjoy it!" the door bell rang and Nikki kissed her husband on her way to answer it. Noah stood at the door smiling "Hi Baby!" "Hey Grandma" Noah said and hugged his grandmother the walked into the living room, Noah hugged his Grandfather and kissed his grandmother once more. "How are you?" Nikki said brushing off something on his shirt and wiping off the red lip stick kiss she had made on his cheek. "I'm good, how about you guys?" Victor reached his arm around his wife "We're great" Nikki said as she stroked her grandsons cheek. "Do you want a drink? I got your favourite!" Nikki asked "You still remember? It's been years since we've had a movie night always fancy dinners" Noah said suprised "Of course I still remember, Grape soda!" Nikki said putting her hand on Noah's shoulder. "So hows the car my boy?" Victor asked "It's great Grandpa, rides so well" Noah said with excitment as he took a sip of his drink. Victor and Nikki both laughed "That's good" Victor replied. "So wheres Aunt Vikki and Dad and Mom?" Noah asked taking another big gulp of his drink that he hadn't had in so long. "They should be here soon, your parents are picking up Summer and your Aunt should be here any minute" Nikki said. Just as she finished her sentence the door opened "Speak of the devil" Victor said as Victoria stumbled in the door trying to catch Reid. "Reid wait for Mommy please" Victoria yelled across the house as her son ran into Noah's arms. "Hey buddy!" Noah said as he picked his little cousin up and gave him a big hug. "Noah!" Reid exclaimed as he squirmed out of Noah's grip running to Nikki "Grandma, I love you!" said Reid hugging his grandmother as tight as he could "Well thank you baby I love you to!" Nikki said laughing. Victoria then stomped into the living room out of breath "You guys really need to do this more often he wouldn't stop running, I'm getting to old for this" Victoria said with hardly any breath left in her as she took of her coat regretting walking to her parents house in heels. Noah who hadn't seen his aunt in a long time ran into her arms "Aunt Vikki!" he exclaimed "Hey Noah I haven't seen you in so long, I miss you!" Victoria said as she kissed her nephew. "My god you're getting so tall!" Victoria exclaimed as she took off one of her heels to measure, "Oh god" she shivered and quickly put her shoe back on with the sight of Noah's height compared to her own. "I know I'm not taking off my heels tonight" Nikki said with Reid still in her arms. Everyone laughed as Victoria hugged her father and kissed her mother. "Mom?" Reid asked loudly "Ya?" Victoria said "When are uncle Nick and Aunt Sharon coming and what about Faith and Summer are the girls coming to or is it just the boys?" Reid asked with a grin from ear to ear. Victoria chuckled "They're all coming and then Mom and Dad are going out with Aunt Sharon and Uncle Nick, you're going to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa" Victoria said to her son. "Sweet! A night with Grandma and Grandpa AND Noah Faith and Summer? This is the best day ever!" Reid said jumping up and down. Everyone laughed as Reid continued to jump. Nikki grabbed him while he was in the air and tickled and kissed him "What did you feed this ball of crazy?" Nikki teased as she continued to tickle Reid. "Hes just excited to be here, he was slumped on the couch before I told him this afternoon" replied Victoria smiling. "Wheres JT?" asked Victor "Hes at home getting pretty" replied Victoria laughing. "Ya Daddy's getting pretty" Reid said laughing as his Grandmother bounced him up and down on her knee. They all heard the door open again and Summer came running in to hug her brother and Grandparents. "Hello, are we late?" Sharon yelled across the house as her and Nick took of their jackets in the foyer. "No right on time" Victor replied hugging Summer. "Hey sun bum!" Noah said giving his sister a big hug "Hey Noah!" Summer replied hugging him back, he put he down "Aunt Vikki!" Summer exclaimed as she ran into her Aunts arms "Hi Sweetheart" Victoria said kissing her neice. Nick and Sharon walked into the living room Sharon holding Faith and them hand in hand and hugged their family. "Noah when did you get here?" asked Sharon as she kissed her son "He got here before you all" Nikki said hugging Nicholas. "Wheres JT?" Nick asked "Hes at home getting pretty" Reid said running up to his uncle, they hugged and Nicholas held Reid as they all talked for a while. "Alright get out of here all of you!" Nikki said with a grin as she took the baby and laid her in the basinet. "Alright we'll see you all tomorrow" Victoria said as she kissed her neices nephews and son. They all said goodbye and Victor walked them out while Nikki sat with the kids. "Noah why don't you take the kids to the media room and you can choose some movies" Nikki said "I'm hungry Grandma" Reid said "Well we have takeout in the fridge" Victor replied. The kids all left the room and left Victor, Nikki and Faith there. "Do you want me to heat up the food?" Nikki asked patting Faith's back. "No it's ok sweetheart, I'll go now" Victor said leaning down and kissing her "Ok i'll go put Faith down" Nikki got up stroked his shoulder and went upstairs to put the baby to bed in one of the spare rooms. She came back downstairs to find all of the kids sitting on the couch with Noah on the ground playing with Reid. "Alright so Noah you're sleeping in your room, Summer you'll sleep with Faith and Reid your in yours ok?" Nikki said "K Grandma" Noah said speaking for all his siblings and cousin. Victor came in the room "Who's hungry?" he said holding 4 big plates of food, he put on the table and watched the little kids help themselves as Noah stood next to his Grandmother. Nikki put her arm around Noah and kissed his cheek as he looked at her and smiled. Victor reached for the soda as Nikki took it out of his hands and replaced it with water "Not a good idea" Nikki said patting his stomach she kissed him, took the glass of pop he had poured and drank it herself. He laughed and kissed her on the forehead as she teased him with her eyes. After 2 movies and all the chips Nikki had bought, Summer was asleep on Noah's lap and Nikki asleep with Reid in her arms staring at the movie with Noah next to him. Victor got up and taped Noah's shoulder, Noah picked up Summer and Reid and waited for his Grandfather as he turned off the movie, he then picked up Nikki and they carried them upstairs. Nikki woke up in Victor's arms suprised to see she wasn't on the ground "What are you doing?" Nikki asked suprised "I didn't want to wake you" Victor replied smiling. When they got up the stairs, Victor went into Reids room and Nikki in Summer and Faith's with Noah near by kissing his sisters goodnight, Nikki followed. They closed their doors and kissed Noah goodnight as Victor lead her into their bedroom. "Did you clean up?" Nikki asked as she stood infront of him and lifted her hair asking him to take of her necklace. "Ya mostly Miguel will do the dishes in the morning though" he said as he kissed her neck and put her necklace in her jewellery box. Victor sat on the edge of the bed as Nikki took off his tie and put it in the drawer, he then unbottened his shirt and pants as she unzipped her dress and he handed her her tank top and pijama pants, she dressed and kissed him as they went into bed. She fell asleep right away while in his arms when as Victor read a book and drifted off to sleep aswell.

The next morning Nikki woke up to find Reid crawled up in her bed in between her and Victor watching his favourite cartoon. "Well hello Mr!" Nikki said sitting up in her bed suprised. "Hi Grandma I woke up real early and this is what I do when I'm with Mommy and Daddy" Nikki kissed his forehead and nudged Victor as she got up and put her robe on over her pijamas. Victor opened his eyes to the sight of his wife sitting next to him on the edge of the bed while Reid took over her space and leaned up against his grandfather still gazing at the tv. Victor looked puzzled and silently asked Nikki what was going on, she kissed him and got up "Alright sir well why don't you say we continue this downstairs?" Nikki said in a teasing bristish accent holding out her hand as if to escort him "Alright Madame" Reid said jumping up into her arms, Victor laughed and turned off the tv as he followed them downstairs. Nikki sat Reid infront of the tv again as she took Victor's hand and led him near the stairs. She kissed him with all she had in her, so lovingly, so tenderly and he kissed her back with strength and passion as he ran his hands down her back like they hadn't seen eachother in weeks. "I'm going to wake up Summer and the baby, we should let Noah sleep for a while" Nikki said pulling away from their kiss "I'm up Grandma!" Noah yelled down the stairs coming down dressed and ready. "You're up early" Nikki said as she kissed him. "Ya well REID came in and scared me half to death, I woke up and he was staring at me asking me to take him downstairs" Noah teased his cousin, Reid laughed. "You did?" Victor said picking his grandson up and tickling him. "Ya Grampa you and Grandma were sleeping and Mommy told me not to go in your room" Victor and Nikki both laughed and Nikki went upstairs to wake the girls. "Wakey wakey Nikki said opening up the curtains to the room, Summer sat up rubbing her eyes "Mornin" she said smiling "Good morning sleeping beauty" Nikki said sitting at the edge of her bed bringing her to a hug. Faith cried waking up to the noise, Nikki went to pick her up, with the baby on one hip, she picked up Summer and rested her on the other as she led both her Granddaughters downstairs. "Oh I'm getting to old for this" Nikki said as she handed Summer off to Victor "Or maybe you're just getting to big for this!" Victor teased Summer as he kissed her on the cheek and set her down next to Reid. "I think that's it" Nikki whispered to Victor as she kissed him once more. She sat down next to Noah and he leaned against her, like he was a kid again, it took her whole arms length to reach around his broad shoulders and back but when she did, she felt as lucky as she ever had, holding her Grandson, Nikki felt a tear creep up in her eye, soon ran down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away Noah turned to her "You ok Grandma?" he asked "Ya baby, I'm great" Nikki said smiling as she kissed him on the forehead and he put his head back on her chest. Victor came into the room and stood there at the sight of the people he loved the most, he had a tear in his eye also, knowing how fortunate him and his wife were. He sat on the chair with Faith on his lap and just watched Nikki as she stroked her now grown Grandsons hair, Noah looked as comfortable as he could ever be, as if he were a little boy again. Nikki turned to her husband and smiled knowing he was looking at her, her eyes soon returned to the show but his did not budge, he looked at her with such amazement of her beauty, her elegance, everything about Nikki was amazing to Victor, from her head to toes he thought the world of her, he loved her more than anything he had ever loved before.

The door opened and Victoria came in, before she could say hello Reid squirmed from Summer's arm and ran to his Mother, she bent down with open arms and he held as tightly as he could around her neck "Mommy!" Reid exclaimed with excitement "Hi!" Victoria replied as she kissed her little boy. Noah got up and hugged his Aunt, Nikki, Victor and Summer followed. With Summer in her arms Victoria asked "So how was your night guys?" "Oh my gosh Mom it was so awesome, we ate junk food and watched movies and ate more junkfood, but you shouldn't have come now Mom Grandpa was making pancakes" Reid said unable to catch a breath "Wow!" Victoria replied. Noah hit Reid's shoulder teasingly "Bud you weren't supposed to rat us out!" Noah said grinning as he picked up his cousin "Oh no! I'm sorry Noah I didn't mean to I" Noah interupted his sentence "It's all good dude, just don't tell my Mom, she'll blow a fuse!" he said rubbing Reid's hair. Reid laughed and hugged him. Victoria laughed also as she kissed Summer on the forehead "What about you Miss did you have a good time?" she asked "ya, hey Aunt Vikki guess what? We watched your favourite movie, ya me and Grandma got to pick a movie to watch because the boys picked the first one and I picked your favourite" Summer said with excitment "Oh my gosh you did? So did you cry?" Victoria asked "No I didn't cry, but Grandma did when Robert was standing in the rain" Summer replied "Oh I know Grandma always cries there!" she said putting Summer down and smiling at Nikki. "What it's Clint Eastwood!" Nikki said laughing everyone followed with a chuckle. "So where is everyone?" Victor asked "Oh well Nick and Sharon are on their way I think" Victoria replied looking at her watch. 5 minutes later, Sharon walked in the door. "Hello hello!" she said while she removed her coat in the foyer. "Sharon!" Summer said running into her arms "Hi honey! Did you have a good time?" she said "ya great!" Summer replied giving her step mother a kiss. "Hey guys!" she replied to everyone else as she picked up Summer and kissed her on the cheek again, "Hey Sharon" Victoria said, as Nikki and Victor both smiled. "How was the baby? fussy?" Sharon asked worried about her inlaws reaction "No not at all she was an angel suprisingly!" Nikki said laughing as she rubbed Noah's shoulder like she used to when he was young. "Ill go get her" Nikki said as she put her hand on Victor's shoulder on her way by. Sharon smiled and kissed Noah as she sat down and took her scarf off still with Summer on her hip. "Hey Aunt Sharon?" Reid said with a smile "Ya?" Sharon replied as she turned her attention away from Summer "Wheres Uncle Nick?" he asked disapointed his uncle was not there "He's at home making lunch" she replied as she stroked his cheek. Summer climbed down from Sharon's lap and hopped on Victor's seeing that her Grandfather was distracted, she kissed him on the cheek and held onto his neck, as he kissed her back and smiled, Reid soon took Summer's place on Sharon's lap as he jumped on her giving her a big kiss on the cheek "HI!" Reid exclaimed "Why hello!" Sharon replied smiling at Victoria, Victoria laughed as she rubbed her sons head. Nikki walked downstairs with Faith on her hip "here she is!" Nikki said kissing her Granddaughter on the top of her head Faith had a big smile and seemed excited to see her mother "Hi!" Sharon said as she lifted Reid up and carried him with her over to Nikki to give her daughter a kiss. Reid squirmed out of Sharon's grip and ran over to his mother whispering in her ear "can't we stay mom? We don't have to go out for lunch with Dad do we?" he asked in the cutest voice he could "Sorry sweetheart Dad's waiting at the restaurant, maybe ask Grandma and Grandpa if you can come over next weekend, have the whole weekend with them!" Reid smiled from ear to ear and jumped from his mother's lap to the ground. "I have to ask you something!" Reid yelled waving his arms in the air and turning everyones attention to him "Yes sir?" Nikki said teasingly handing Faith to Sharon "Hey Grandma?" he said walking closer towards her "yes?" Nikki said as she bent down to his level "Do you think maybe I could come over next weekend and spend the whole weekend with you and Grandpa? I promise I'll be good I swear and I'll drink all my milk like I did last night I cross my heart" Reid said as fast as he could "Wow, that's sounds like a pretty good deal" Nikki said as she smiled trying to hold in her laugh "Ya I thought it was a good deal" Reid said thinking his Grandmother was serious "Ok, it's a deal!" Nikki said high fiving her Grandson "AWESOME!" Reid replied as he jumped on her almost sending her to the ground, everyone laughed as Nikki picked him up and smiled. "Hey Grandma?" Reid asked again "Do you think we could ask Noah to come too?" he said "Well why don't you ask him?" She said as she put him down to go talk to his cousin. "Hey Noah?" Reid said thinking he did not hear the conversation him and Nikki had just had "Ya bud?" Noah replied playing along "Do you think maybe you could come with me to Grandma and Grandpa's next weekend? I promise I won't bug you in the morning again, I swear but I think we'd have lots of fun because Grandpa is buying the new video games tomorrow so we could play them!" Reid said as excited as he had ever been "sounds good buddy i'm totally in!" Noah replied smiling Reid jumped up and down in excitment as Victoria grabbed him. "Alright crazy pants we have to go, Dad's waiting!" she said "Fine!" Reid replied crossing his arms in disapointment. Reid went along the line of his family and hugged and kissed them as Victoria watched smiling. "Alright Mr now I'll see you next weekend, remember our deal" Nikki said teasing her Grandson "I will Grandma, I PROMISE" Reid replied as he ran to the door. Victoria waved to her family and ran after her son "Reid wait for Mom!" she turned around and rolled her eyes as everyone laughed. "We should get going to guys" Sharon said turning to Summer "No Sharon wait please!" Summer pleaded "Sweetie your Mom is waiting at your house, she needs you home in 5 minutes you better hurry and give Grandma and Grandpa a kiss!" Summer realized that she did not want to disapoint her mother, she shrugged her shoulders and kissed her Grandparents goodbye. "You coming Noah?" Sharon asked her son "I have to get my stuff and meet Eden for a study date but I'll text you after when I'm on my way home" he replied "Alright will you be home for dinner?" Sharon asked rocking Faith "Ya I'll be there" he replied "Alright" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye guys thanks again!" Sharon said as she hugged victor and Nikki "Anytime sweetheart" Nikki replied kissing Faith and Summer as Victor did the same. Victor walked them out as Nikki stayed in the living room talking to Noah. "Alright well, are you staying for lunch Noah?" Victor asked as he reached around to hold Nikki "Sorry Grandpa maybe another time but I have to go meet Eden for a lunch date" Noah replied smiling "Ah, the Girlfriend" Victor said teasing his Grandson as he taped him on the shoulder, Nikki and Noah both laughed. Noah went upstairs to gather his things. "Guess it's just you and me today" Nikki said putting her arms around Victor's neck "Guess so" Victor said smiling as he kissed her. "I'm going to go upstairs for a bit" Victor said "How come?" Nikki replied disapointed "I have to make some phone calls sweetheart I'll say goodbye to Noah upstairs, I'll be down in a bit" he replied kissing her again as he made his way upstairs. "Alright all packed up" Noah said holding his overnight bag. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch? We have plenty of food, Eden can come over also if you want" Nikki said hoping he would agree "Sorry Grandma, Lauren is out of town so Eden has to stay home and watch Fenn while Michael is at work so I have to go over there, I'm bringing takeout" Noah replied knowing his Grandmother would be disapointed. "OK, well call me soon and we'll have lunch sometime this week" Nikki said trying to hide her sadness "Alright Grandma, sorry again" he said as he hugged her, Nikki smiled and walked him to the door, kissed him on the cheek and finished cleaning up the living room.

Nikki made her way upstairs to find Victor sitting on the bed reading a book. "Are you hiding from me?" she said sitting on the edge of the bed "Of course not sweetheart" he said as he pulled her in to his arms. She laid with him, he placed on of his hands on her back and one on her leg and stroked both back and fourth feeling that his wife was tense. "Lets go somewhere" Nikki said looking up at Victor. "We just got back!" Victor replied laughing. "I don't mean far, I saw on the internet this place north of Genoa city, near the Abbott cabin, you can rent cabins and go skiing, with fireplaces and big rooms, it looks really peaceful" Nikki said as she rested her head back on Victor's chest. "Well, why don't we go tomorrow?" Victor asked looking down at her "Tomorrow? Ya!" Nikki said excited. She got up and pulled one suitcase out of her closet, the next one she tried to, she pulled with all her body weight leaning away from it trying to get it out, Victor got up and moved her aside as he took it out with what looked to be with no effort at all. Nikki laughed and rolled her eyes as she placed both on the bed and packed his first, and hers second. Victor took one suitcase in each hand and placed them in the front hall. "I'll go make the arrangements" Victor said kissing his wife and heading upstairs. Nikki poured herself a cup of coffee and sat in the chair hoping to enjoy some quiet time to herself as the door bell rang. She walked up to the door and opened it as she saw Ashley staring back at her.

Nikki and Ashley to be continued.


End file.
